


Susan Bones and the year of resistance

by ThatGreekLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreekLady/pseuds/ThatGreekLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Bones is trapped at Hogwarts under the Carrows' regime, but the students won't go down without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"...disobedience will not be tolerated or there will be consequences," Amycus Carrow smirked while the children looked at her in disgust. "Listen little brats, you're here to learn and I'm talking about real education not the useless shit you've been learning for 6 years."  
"At least he dropped the act and started talking like the thug he is," whispered Susan in Hannah's ear.  
"You over there!" said Amycus pointing at Susan ,"I see you're quite talkative, care to tell us your name?"  
Susan bit her lips. Her surname was most certainly not a loved one for the Death Eaters. her parents had been murdered during the first war and her aunt quite recently suffered the same fate.  
"Susan Bones," she whispered.  
Amycus' eyes widened , "Bones you say? Any relation to Amelia Bones?"  
"She is my aunt!" she said proudly. No matter how afraid she would never denounce her family. Amelia Bones was a brilliant, just and loyal woman. A true Hufflepuff and a great aunt who had raised Susan like a child of her own.  
"That bitch was totally corrupted," said Amycus, his face a mask of hatred. "She sent me, my sister and several wonderful , law-abiding people to Azkaban. She deserved worse than what happened to her."  
Susan tried hard not to snort. The Carrows law-abiding citizens? They had spent years torturing and terrorizing muggles during the first war.  
"Admit your aunt was scum," said Carrow his eyes gleaming ,"say she was a total bitch and I might forgive you this time."  
Susan started shivering. She knew that if she did what he said, she might avoid punishment. However, Susan loved her aunt. She was a Hufflepuff and a member of the DA. She would not back down in the face of such blatant injustice.  
"No," she said firmly.  
"No?" Amycus laughed. "Very well, little brat, just remember you had it coming and deserved every bit of it. Listen kids, today we'll learn about the cruciatus curse. Do you know what it is or are you just a bunch of halfwits?" When the Hufflepuffs refused to answer him , he pointed at Ernie, "you over there, pretty boy, tell us what the cruciatus is?"  
"The torture curse," said Ernie with disgust.  
"Great, great, the torture curse," the Death Eater grinned , "so we'll be learning about that in our first lesson. Miss Bones, would you care to step forward for out demonstration?"  
"You can't do that!" shouted Ernie.  
"I am the teacher here, I'll do what I want," barked Carrow. "You whatever your name is, step forward too. Do it or I'll torture every single one in this room."  
Ernie and Anna stood up shaking and walked towards the grinnign professor.  
"Now, pretty boy point your wand at her," he said sadistically. Ernie hesitantly did so.  
"Try to gather as much hatred as you can," said Carrow ,"we're not leaving the room until you cast a successful cruciatus. Are you ready, now say Crucio."  
Ernie was pale as ghost. She looked at him and whispered "do it", she just wanted it to be over.  
"C-crucio," he said but nothing happened. Carrow hit the boy on the head with the book.  
"I told you to gather your hatred idiot. Think about something you despise."  
"Crucio," the boy said half-heartedly, but it was futile.  
"Useless," said Carrow. "Step aside, I'll show you how it's done."  
"NO!" screamed Ernie. "I-I will try again."  
He took some deep breaths and looked at Susan apologetically. With a more firm voice than before, he said "Crucio!"

 

"I'm really sorry Ernie, it was all my fault, I shouldn't have pretended to be a hero." Susan was shaking, still feeling the pain from the curse. She knew that if Carrow had done it it would be worse.  
"It's not your fault, our world has gone to shit," said Ernie, "I thought we couldn't get someone worse than Umbitch, but look at these madmen. We should just get out of the country in any way we can.  
"That won't help," said Hannah with tears in her eyes. "Many people tried to leave and got caught. I heard Chang's family was brutally tortured."  
"We can't let fear control us," said Ernie decisively.  
"Leaving the country will solve nothing," said Susan ,"I can't abandon my country to get taken over by some murderous psychos. Harry Potter is out there hiding, waiting for his moment, we must believe in him."  
Someone laughed behind them. Susan sighed recognizing the voice of Zacharias Smith.  
"If you put all your hopes on Potter, you must be delusional," he said, "it's clear that he's hiding somewhere, trying to save his own skin."  
"Sod off Zach," said Ernie , "are you still obsessed with Potter? What has he ever done to you anyway?"  
Zacharias blushed a little, "he's a show-off and pretends to be special."  
"Now you sound like Draco Malfoy."  
"Don't compare me to that Death Eater git."  
"Whatever," said Ernie losing his patience, "come Susan lets take you to the nurse."  
"No I'm fine, just a little shaken, that's all."  
"I insist," he said still glaring at Zacharias. He wrapped one arm around Susan and the other around Hannah. "Lets go girls, we've seen enough douchebaggery for one day."  
"You're too optimistic," Hannah sighed, "later we have Muggle Studies, remember? With dear Alecto Carrow."  
The Hufflepuffs groaned.

 

Susan was lost in a dark forest, desperately trying to find a way out. She spotted a shadow and started following it.  
"Wait!"  
The shadow started laughing. Susan felt her heart sinking. She recognized that laugh but how could it be possible?  
"Aunt?" she whispered.  
A cloaked figure stepped forward. Susan started shaking. The figure slowly removed the hood but instead of her aunt, Susan came face to face with a smirking Alecto Carrow.  
"NO!"  
Alecto chuckled and raised her wand.  
"Crucio!"  
"NO!"  
"Susan? Susan please wake up!"  
She opened her eyes to find a terrified Hannah Abbot. "Are you alright? You started screaming. I was so worried."  
"Just a nightmare," she said rubbing her eyes. "Hannah, do you remember in first year when we would sleep on my bed because we missed our families?"  
Hannah nodded with tearful eyes. "Do you want me to sleep with you, sweetie?"  
"If you don't mind. I just-don't want to be alone."  
Hannah lied down next to her friend and hugged her tightly. Susan tried to prevent it but soon started sobbing. She snuggled up against Hannah and let it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan felt someone cover her eyes from behind. She smiled, there was only one person who did that. "Michael?"  
Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw boy she was friends with, turned her around and gave her a hug. "Longbottom and Weasley are starting up DA again."  
"Really?"  
"Shh, don't shout," he whispered , "give the message to Hufflepuffs who consider trustworthy. We're going to meet on Saturday 7 o' clock you know where."  
"Okay," she said starting to suppress her enthusiasm as being too happy was a reason to get interrogated by the Carrows nowadays. She used to love DA when Potter was around, it was a great alternative for studying Defense since their teacher back then was useless. Now they had a teacher who was more interested in teaching Dark Arts than Defense against the Dark Arts. She wondered who would teach DA this time though. With Potter and Granger gone, she couldn't think of anyone who was an expert on Defense.   
She started walking with Michael towards the Great Hall, lost in her thoughts.   
"Dare I ask what happened to Finch-Fletchley?" he said quietly.  
She felt her heart sinking when thinking about her muggleborn classmate. "We don't know," she bit her lips, "his family is wealthy so perhaps...perhaps they managed to leave the country on time."  
He wrapped an arm around her, "if he was arrested, we would have heard about it. They write about muggleborn arrests and trials all the time."  
"It's just so horrible," she whimpered , "how can they treat them like this just for being muggleborns?"  
He stroked her head , "it's paranoia and bigotry. Their excuses are that muggleborns supposedly steal the magic. The real reason is that they don't like how muggleborns sometimes take the purebloods' jobs, not to mention how they're terrified that muggleborns will betray us and give our secrets to the muggles."  
"But that's completely baseless!"  
"It's not exactly. Listen, hundreds of years back the muggles were obsessed with persecuting wizards for religious reasons or something. I don't think they ever managed to catch a real wizard though.The thing is," he sighed, "there were a few muggleborns back then that actually sided with the muggles mainly because they were religious fanatics despite being magicals."  
"But that's insane! How could they advocate for the death of the wizards when they were wizards themselves?"  
"Don't ask me to explain how crazy the world can be, Susan," he shook his head, "anyway, no real wizards were actually captured and killed back then, but many started feeling suspicious towards muggles and muggleborns after that. Combine that to how different muggleborns seem to purebloods for nor knowing much about the wizarding culture and you have the birth of bigotry."  
They reached the Great Hall. Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the Ravenclaw table while a blushing Susan approached the Hufflepuffs.  
"Merlin's beard," shrieked Hannah, "do you fancy Michael Corner again?"  
"What? Of course no." It was true that Susan had a crush on the Ravenclaw a few years back but she had given up since he seemed to only be interested in popular ,hot girls.  
"He has a girlfriend you know, I don't think he ever broke up with that Asian girl. Be careful, he is a bit of a flirt."  
"Nah, we're only friends. Anyway, I have exciting news," she lowered her voice, "they're going to start DA again."  
Hannah gasped. "Who?"  
"Probably Longbottom and Weasley," she shrugged, "we need to decide on which Hufflepuffs to invite."  
"Ernie of course and Megan Jones."  
"Smith?"  
Hannah frowned ,"we'll tell him to come if he wants. He's annoying but I don't think he would betray us."  
"Sally-Anne Perks?"  
Hannah bit her lips. The two girls were never friends with their aloof roommate but they had no real reason to dislike her either. There was only one problem. Sally-Anne was dating a Slytherin 6th year named Vaisey.  
"We can't risk it," said Hannah, "I don't think Sally-Anne would betray us but we know nothing about this Vaisey except that he's a Slytherin and a good scorer."  
Susan nodded , "it's such a shame Slytherins side with the enemy every time. Just look at Crabbe and Goyle. The Carrows are their personal heroes."  
"Oh no, don't think like that. You need to realize Slytherins , at least most of them, "look after themselves first. They do everything they can to survive. It has more to do with rational self-preservation than with whether they agree with the Carrows. For example, when Umbridge was here, some Slytherins supported her so that she would not target Slytherin. Now that the Carrows are here, the Slytherins keep their head down, so that they won't torture one of their own."  
"But that's horrible!" said Susan, "they basically only care about themselves and all the others be damned."  
"I didn't say I agree with them," said Hannah quickly, "but self-preservation is not an inherently bad thing. Neither are ambition, cunning and all their other valued traits."  
"Then why are all the sadistic maniacs in Slytherin?"  
"They aren't really. The Death Eaters are from Slytherin because it is the House that promotes pureblood politics. If there was a terrrorist group that was anti-pureblood, do you think there would be many Slytherins there?"  
"Argg, I don't know." she rested her head on her friend's shoulder, "it's just that I have never met a half-decent Slytherin."  
"I have," Hannah smiled, "but they're all older. It seems that our generation has the worst Slytherins. Or perhaps some Slytherins improve as they grow older."  
"Or perhaps they get better at hiding their douchebaggery," Susan suggested placing a kiss on her friend's cheek.  
"Oh come on, Proffesor Slughorn is not that bad, is he? The poor guy seems terrified of Snape and the Carrows."  
"I don't like him, but I suppose you're right. We found one and only Slytherin who doesn't support the terrorists. Woohoo!"  
"You're so silly," said Hannah gently.


	3. Chapter 3 (DA)

Susan and Hannah walked towards the seventh floor, carefully making sure they remained undetected. Except for Filch , they also had to worry about the Slytherins. The Inquisitorial Squad had returned and many of the snakes had joined and helped the Carrows to control the corridors every night.  
They reached their destination and saw the door of RoR appearing out of nowhere. They smiled to each other and entered.  
Many familiar faces greeted them inside. Pretty much everyone from their year except Sally-Anne and the Slytherins. Susan thought they might needed to rethink not inviting thei other roommate. There were also kids from other years, Ginny and Luna from 6th year of course and others Susan didn't recognize.  
The room was decorated with banners in the colors of the three houses. There were also dartboards with the faces of Snape and the Carrows drawn on them and many students had brought in butterbeers or even stronger drinks. It looked like a big inter-house party.  
The two girls sat on one of the couches and started chatting with Ernie and Michael Corner. After a few minutes they heard a loud voice "Sonorus". They turned their attention towards Neville.  
"Ehm, h-hello," he said nervously, Ginny squeezed his shoulder lightly, "ehm, ok listen up.."  
"Did we come here to hear you stuttering?" said Zacharias rather rudely. Ernie rolled his eyes and hit the back of Smith's head with a newspaper.  
"The Carrows have been terrorizing the younger students, using the Unforgivables and spreading their Death Eater propaganda," said Neville more firmly now. "They have turned our school into their personal playground. We're members of the DA, we defied authoritative systems in the past, I say we must do so again and more passionately than before."  
"But what can we do?" asked Terry Boot, "our opponents are Death Eaters, they have the ministry and an apparently immortal Dark Lord supporting them."  
"That's just one more reason why we should fight. We can't let the Death Eaters do what they please. It will be like silently accepting V-Voldemort."  
"Buddy, I agree with the sentiment, I really do," said Terry ,"but we're simple students, if we provoke them, won't we risk even more torture?"  
"They ALREADY torture students." Neville looked determined, "they persecute our muggleborn friends, they humiliate and torture anyone who dares to defy them. Will we really let them walk over us like that? We're the youth of this country, if we don't fight back, who will? And it doesn't matter that we're students," he added quickly before the Ravenclaw interrupt him ,"Harry was always a simple student yet he fought against injustice again and again, armed only with his wand, his bravery,his wits..."  
"And tons of bullshit luck," said Zacharias bitterly.  
"...and his determination to do what is right," finished Neville. "However, Harry was not alone, in nearly all of his adventures he had loyal friends supporting him. He always said he couldn't have survived without them."  
"Will you finally finish this cheesy as fuck monologue?" said Smith and nearly everyone in the room turned around to glare at him.  
"Smith, get the hell out of here!" Neville's voice but cold and firm.  
"Fuck you Longbottom, who appointed you as the leader?"  
Neville raised his eyebrows. "I say we vote. Who here thinks we won't have any constructive discussion with Smith in the room?" Many raised their hands. Smith was always disliked for his general negativity. The boy's cheek turned red.  
"Fine! I'm leaving. Have fun with your stupid plans."  
He left and slammed the door behind him.  
"How do we know he won't rat on us?" asked Terry.  
"After what happened to that Edgecombe girl, it's very unlikely," Neville grinned. "Anyway, I say fuck the Carrows! Lets start our DA again and practice some real Defense."  
"Not only that," said Ginny, "we must do whatever we can to protect the students from their tyranny. That's what Harry would have done."  
The students started murmuring.  
"Whoever disagrees in free to leave, but know that there will be consequences if anyone ever tells on us. If we want this group to survive we need to keep each other safe," said Neville.  
Nobody left and they all agreed to sign up a new DA contract. "There won't be a cursed parchment this time," said Ginny ,"but this doesn't mean there won't be consequences."  
"Did Marietta Edgecombe ever manage to get rid of these scars?" whispered Susan in Michael's ear. She sometimes felt bad for the girl, even though she betrayed them. Nobody deserved to be permanently branded for a mistake they did as a teen.  
"Yes, it took several months but they finally managed to find the counter-curse," said Michael, "Cho studied to become a curse-breaker specifically to find a solution. I wonder what kind of spell Granger used though. It was brutal, but impressive magic. Even the healers didn't know what to do."  
"How's Cho doing?" asked Hannah but regretted it when Michael's expression looked pained.  
"Her parents are in Azkaban, she hasn't sent a letter in ages," he failed to keep an indifferent tone.  
"I'm sorry Michael, you were such a good couple."  
"Don't be sorry," he said sipping some firewhiskey, "anyway, things are so dull in here," he snapped his fingers. Calming music filled the room. Some kids started cheering.  
"Hmm, I don't think..." said Neville.  
"Come on Longbottom, these students had a hell of a week, lets have some fun." Michael patted him lightly on the shoulder.  
Neville grinned, "fine, but don't give alcohol to anyone underage."  
"Did you hear that kiddos? No firewhiskey if you're underage," Michael poured some more firewhiskey for himself and approached some Ravenclaw girls.  
"I have just one question," said Hannah, "when did Neville become so...so..."  
"Confident? Assertive?" Susan smiled.  
"Handsome! I swear he was never so cute."  
Susan examined Longbottom. "He got taller I guess, but I still think the biggest differences are in his personality. Perhaps, with Potter not being here, he decided to go for the leadership role."  
"I think I really like the new Neville," Hannah blushed and her friend couldn't help but grin.  
"Longbottom, can you come here for a second," she shouted. Hannah punched her lightly on the shoulder, "what the hell are you doing?"  
Neville approached them, "is there anything I can do for you girls?"  
Hannah shook her head but Susan answered, "my friend here really wants to dance with you, but she's a bit shy."  
Neville blushed a little but smiled politely, "it would be my pleasure to dance with you Miss Abbot."  
Hannah accepted his hand but shoot a glare at Susan saying "I'm going to kill you later."  
Susan just chuckled and decided to leave the party early. She was determined to confront Zacharias.


	4. Chapter 4 (Zacharias Smith)

Susan opened the door slowly scanning the Hufflepuff common room with her eyes. Some first years were playing explosive snap, a couple of fifth or fourth years were studying. Sally-Anne Perks was writing in something that looked like a diary. Their eyes met. Susan blushed. Sally must have realized that DA had started again and she wasn't invited. I will talk to her later, she decided.  
She approached the boys' dorm, the room where the seventh years were sleeping and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened by a grumpy Zacharias Smith.  
"Ah, it's you," he said, "if you came to lecture me, just go away."  
"Can I come in Zach? I just want to talk."  
He frowned and nodded. She entered the quite untidy room and sat on one of the beds. She noticed a bottle of firewhiskey.  
"Have you been drinking?"  
He snorted, "I'm a fucking adult. A little firewhiskey is not going to kill me."  
"Hey,hey don't get so defensive, I was just asking," she said nervously. "Calm down Zach, come sit next to me."  
"How come you aren't with your friends?" he said while dropping onto the bed.   
"I-I don't like parties very much," it was the truth, "and I wanted to see you."  
She waited a bit but he didn't say anything so she continued, "Zach, why are you behaving like this? I remember you used to be a nice boy, what changed?"  
He sneered, "just because I don't suck up to Potter or Longbottom...."  
"It's not about that and you know it. There were some instances when you were a complete prat, like with the Quidditch commentary last year."  
"Should I remind you that Weasley flew into me on purpose, nearly breaking my bones and everyone treated her like some sort of hero?" he said bitterly.   
"I'm not defending her," she swallowed. He was right in some ways. She liked Ginny but the girl's reactions were too violent sometimes. "I just don't understand why you're so against them. Nobody forced you to become best buddies with Potter, but why antagonizing him so openly? What has he ever done to you?"  
He turned red and started breathing hard. "Why do you care anyway?"  
"I've known you for so many years, of course I ca-"  
"It's fucking Weasley, ok?" he yelled.   
Her eyes widened, "Ginny?"  
He sighed, "I'm going to regret this."  
Realization hit her, "Zach are you in lo-"  
"We used to date back in third year," he interrupted her.  
"You and Ginny?"  
He nodded, "she wanted it to be a secret. Oh, she didn't want her precious Potter to learn about us. We were together for about a month and she couldn't stop talking about him. It was so obvious that I was nothing more than a substitute. But that's not the point."  
"What's the point?"  
He swallowed. "People like Potter. Famous and rich. He could have any girl he wanted if he actually tried. Ginny, my own girlfriend, has been infatuated with him for years and he wasn't even trying. It's just, it's just not fair. And then there are people like Michael Corner, popular and...and handsome. People like this can have any girl they want and where does that leave me? An ugly, socially inept guy who couldn't even find a date for the Yule Ball."  
She bit her lips remembering how she and Hannah had rejected Zach back in fourth year when he asked them to accompany him to the Ball. She obviously didn't have ill intentions back then but she hadn't imagined the boy would take it so badly. "Zach, that was years ago, have you actually tried...asking anyone out since then?"  
He snorted, "you think I haven't tried? Girls only go for a particular type of guys. The rest of us are left to rot. Now even Longbottom has managed to make people look up to him while turning me into a villain."  
She shook her head, "I don't understand you Zach. Don't you think acting like this will only make things worse? If you really...if you really want people to look up to you, shouldn't you focus on self-improvement instead of trying to bring other people down."  
"I didn't expect you to understand. You're a girl. Batting your eye lashes is enough to make guys come after you."  
"That's not true..."  
"Susan, just leave," he said more coldly now, "I'm sure you want to go back to your friends and start making fun of the socially retarded, hideous, mean kid who dares to talk back to Saint Potter and your new leader Longbottom."  
"I would never-"  
"I want to be alone," he stood up and opened the door. "Just leave please."  
She left the room thinking about Zacharias' words. How could she miss it? Zacharias was never popular, even back when he was nicer. The Hufflepuffs were polite to him, but never really considered him a friend, not even Ernie and Justin, his roommates. That was because Zacharias never had good social skills and always seemed like an oddball. And Weasley...how could she never notice that the red head used to date Zach? Was she so blind? She still considered Zacharias' reactions irrational and mean, but she could understand now that the boy has always been alone.

 

Susan was lying on her bed reading a book, when Hannah and Megan returned from the party drunk and giggling. Megan rushed to the shower immediately while Hannah sat down next to Susan her face saying 'I have a lot to tell you'.  
"How did it go?" asked Susan putting the book down, "you and Longbottom?"  
The blonde blushed, "we didn't do anything really, we just danced and he told me so stories. Oh Susie! He's such an interesting guy and I can't believe how handsome he has become. Do you remember when he was just a shy, little odd boy?"  
I wonder if Zach should follow his example and try improving his social skills, thought Susan to herself, but she then frowned and remembered that nobody liked Zach now so the boy wouldn't have many chances.  
"Do you like him?"  
"Eh, I don't know, "Hannah bit her lips, "I don't know him much, but he's definitely...great and handsome and kind and fascinating."  
Susan chuckled, "so I suppose you do like him!"  
The blond blushed, but before she could reply the door opened and Sally-Anne walked into the room. She didn't even turn to look at the girls and simply dropped onto her bed and closed the curtains around it.   
"I feel bad about not telling her," whispered Hannah.   
"We'll talk to her tomorrow," said Susan, "we're going to make it right." I hope!  
The two girls chatted amiably for a while until Hannah fell asleep on her friend's bed. Susan smiled looking at the blonde's peaceful expression and closed her own eyes. I'm going to make it right, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sally, good morning," said Susan hesitantly. The other girl nodded, not taking her eyes of her diary.  
"Can I have a quick word with you?"  
"What is it?" Susan couldn't help but wince at her roommate's hostile tone.  
"Well, umm you see with all those things happening at the school. We decided to start Dumbledore's Army again and I wanted to say that you can come if you want."  
Sally raised her eyebrows. "I assume this is where all of you went last night?"  
Susan swallowed, she couldn't deny it. "Yes."  
"And how come you didn't invite me earlier. Oh wait, I know," she closed her diary and looked at Susan with contempt, "it's because I'm in a relationship with Malcolm Vaisey."  
"Well, yes," the best policy now is the truth, "if we were found out, many students would be punished and tortured. We couldn't risk it, I hope you understand. It was a mistake to not invite you but..."  
"Can Malcolm come to DA meetings too?" Sally-Anne interrupted.  
"I don't think the others would agree Sally, I'm sorry. Even if V-Vaisey is a good guy..."  
"Then we have nothing to talk about."  
"You're not coming?"  
"No!"  
"Fair enough," Susan turned around and left, a little pissed off that Sally was acting like it was all her fault. Hannah had asked Longbottom the previous night whether they could invite some Slytherins, like Sally-Anne's boyfriend and he had made it clear that it was too dangerous. The Slytherins had made it clear multiple times which side they had chosen and even if there were a few exceptions, the risk was too much to take.

 

"They say the Dark Lord persecutes muggles. It is a blatant lie. The muggles are the ones who have been persecuting the wizards for centuries."  
They were in Muggle Studies class (which was now mandatory because of course they wouldn't miss a chance to propagandize and brainwash the kids.) Alecto Carrow was spouting nonsense about why you-know-who's treatment of the muggles is justified. The Hufflepuffs had to share the class with the seventh year Slytherins who seemed much more interested in the lesson. It was the first time Susan had seen Crabbe and Goyle showing so much concentration.   
"Did you hear the rumors about Dumbledore's sister? About how she was abused and probably raped by a bunch of muggles?" Alecto smirked showing 0 sympathy that a little girl was abused, "and despite what happened to his own family Dumbledore the blood traitor always defended the muggles. I'll tell you why. Dumbledore advocated for the suicide of the wizarding world. It's not enough for them that we're always forced to hide and suppress our magic. They won't be satisfied until we start worshipping the muggles and give away everything we own to the filthy muggleborns."  
Zacharias raised his hand and Susan wondered if he had lost his mind. Hadn't he realized that arguing with the Carrows was like arguing with a wall?  
"What do you want?" said Alecto annoyed that a student would dare to ask questions.  
"Lets assume you have a point about the muggles..."  
"We don't have to assume anything Smith, everything we say here is the absolute truth."  
"...but what about the muggleborns, what did they do to deserve being imprisoned or killed?"  
"What did they do? What did they do?" Alecto was now fuming with rage, "were you sleeping, Smith, during the previous lesson when I explained the muggleborns stole our magic and our wands?"  
"But if they're such inferior creatures as you say, how did they find a way to steal magic and trick us all?"  
"DETENTION SMITH FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION IN CLASS, MY BROTHER WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU PERSONALLY."  
"Fine..." said Smith dismissively like he didn't care anymore.  
"Zach, what were you thinking? It's pointless to try to reason with a psycho," said Susan once the class was finally over.  
"I don't care," Zacharias shrugged, "I'm tired of all of this."  
She bit her lips, "you can come back to DA if you want to. Neville wouldn't have a problem."  
He snorted, "no thanks. I prefer to do things my own way instead of sucking Longbottom's dick."  
"Zach! Language!"  
"Anyway, why are you following me around Bones? If you just feel sorry for me for having detention with Amycus Carrow of all people, I'll tell you the last thing I need s your pity."  
"I'm just-I'm just worried about you, is it such a bad thing? You have detention with freaking Carrow. I'm scared he'll use you as a guinea pig for dark curses."  
"My family may not be that rich anymore but we're still purebloods and nobles, whatever it is , it won't leave permanent damage," he said. "Besides, I told you that I don't give a fuck anymore, so go back to your friends Susie and leave me alone."  
Susan shook her head and decided to leave him behind. For someone who whines about his lack of social skills, he sure knows to push people away. I just hope he doesn't have self-destructive tendencies now. She felt her heart sinking.

 

“The Creevey brothers were brutally tortured,” said Neville who looked pale. “The Carrows always take it out on them.”  
“Aren’t the Creeveys muggleborns? How are they still in school?” asked a Ravenclaw girl.  
“A pureblood family vouched for them,” explained Neville, “they managed to pass as half-bloods and avoid conviction. However, the Carrows are still suspicious of their lineage and keep mistreating them to make a point. Colin Creevey is in the hospital wing and Dennis…little Dennis is locked in the dungeons for two days now.”   
The members of the DA started murmuring. Dennis Creevey was barely 14 years old.   
“Do we know where they keep him? Can we free him and maybe…hide him here? In the Room of Requirement?” asked Ernie.  
“Would he even be safe here? Doesn’t Malfoy know how to get in?” asked Terry Boot.  
“They won’t get in unless they know exactly what we’re using the room for, that’s why we need to be careful. Word mustn’t come out that Dumbledore’s Army is operating again. We can research and find a way to curse the Slytherins so that they will get tongue-tied whenever they’re about to mention the Room of Requirement. As about Dennis,” Neville sighed, “I will try to get him out of there tonight, but it will be very dangerous, that’s why I’m asking you if it’s possible to create a distraction, something that will get their attention away from the dungeons.”  
“Me and Luna will get Colin from the hospital wing and hide him too,” said Ginny, “he will be in danger if they learn his brother escaped.”  
“I will handle the distraction,” said Michael grinning, “I smuggled some good stuff from Fred and George’s store. Do you think throwing dungbombs in their office will be enough?”  
“The Carrows’ office is not so far away from the dungeons. Try something like the Astronomy Tower or the Great Hall.”  
“Wait, I have an idea,” said Michael, “Amycus has a lesson with the Slytherins tonight. The Carrows will have to make sure their precious pureblood snakes are safe and sound before doing anything else. And the DADA classroom is in the opposite side of the castle. Making a mess there will give you enough time to get the Creeveys.”  
“Very well, I’m trusting you with this, Michael, make sure to remain undetected buddy,” said Neville, “perhaps take one more person. You may need help with the job.”  
“C-can I go with Michael,” said Susan, “I want to help.”  
“Very well, me and Susie will handle the distraction. Luna and Ginny will get Colin, Neville are you sure you’ll go alone?”  
“I can go with Neville,” said Hannah blushing, “I know ancient runes so… I might be useful if they have put up wards in the dungeons.”  
Neville smiled, “very well, I will keep you safe.”  
“The rest of you, I don’t know, pretend that nothing is happening. Like Neville said before we need to be discreet. They shouldn’t suspect we’re acting as an organized force,” said Michael wrapping an arm around Susan. “Lets go sweetheart, we’ll give them hell.”


	6. Chapter 6

Susan and Michael were standing outside the DADA classroom. The Slytherins and Amycus would have a lesson in about half an hour.   
"How good are you with the camouflage charm?" asked the Ravenclaw.  
"You mean the disillusionment charm?" Susan bit her lips, "let me try, Abscondo!" Her body took on the same color as the wall behind her.   
Michael sighed, "Abscondo! I don't think it will be enough to hide us, we need to be quick love. Will you stay here to warn me if someone comes close?"  
She nodded. Michael grabbed his bag and entered the classroom.   
Several minutes passed and Michael was still not finished. Susan heard footsteps. She started coughing loudly to alert her friend.  
"What are you doing here?" said Theodore Nott, "and why the disillusionment charm?"  
Susan chuckled nervously. She needed to distract him. She wasn't very good at lying but now there was no other choice. "Oh that! I was just practicing. Haha!" She undid the spell trying to find something to say. "W-what are you doing here so early?"  
"Why would that matter to you?" said Nott narrowing his eyes, "and why were you practicing a 6th year charm?"  
"I was just never good at these things, I came here to practice and because I....I wanted to wait for Mr. Carrow."  
He raised his eyebrows, "you wanted to wait for Mr. Carrow?" he said in disbelief.  
"Yes, b-because I wanted to talk to him about Zacharias' detention, t-tell him to go easy on Zach." Michael appeared behind the door. Fortunately, Nott had his back turned. She needed to distract him, she needed to distract....  
"You really think I'm stupid," said Nott coldly, "what are your friends planning? Are you going to prank us during DADA? Who is in there?"  
"Stupefy!" Theodore Nott fell to the floor in front of Michael who had his wand now raised, "sorry buddy, nothing personal."  
"What are we going to do? Oh Merlin!"  
"Shh, don't panic," said Michael, "we'll have to erase his memories of the event.  
"But that's too dangerous! If the spell goes wrong he could end up with permanent brain damage."  
"I'm confident that I can do it right," said Michael, "we have no other choice. If the Carrows find out what we're about to do to them we'll end up chained in the dungeons like Dennis Creevey," he looked at the stunned Theodore Nott. "Really sorry buddy, Obliviate!"  
Susan swallowed "and what about the body?"  
But they didn't have time to do anything else because they heard footsteps and laughs. Michael grabbed her and they hid behind a big statue of a bearded wizard. "Abscondo!" she whispered again hoping to make herself a little less noticeable.   
"What the hell is this? Rennervate!" said Draco Malfoy's voice. "Nott?"  
"What happened?" said Theodore Nott sounding exhausted.  
"You tell me! Someone stunned you, who the hell was it?"  
A few seconds passed. Susan could only hear some murmurs.   
"I don't know, they must have stunned me from behind," said Nott, "don't tell Carrow anything it's a waste of time. I'm going to the hospital wing, I feel dizzy as hell."  
"Crabbe, go check if there's anyone around here," said Malfoy.  
"Fuck you! I'm sick of you always ordering us around."  
"Goyle go check," said Malfoy sounding annoyed.  
Goyle swore under his breath.  
"Just leave it! Whoever it was they'll be gone by now. I must have been stunned for a long time, I know it because of my headache," said Nott, "now excuse me gentlemen I'm going to the hospital wing. Don't tell Amycus I was stunned, I don't want this bastard to interrogate me. If he asks, say that, I don't know, that I had a really bad headache."  
"Fine!" groaned Malfoy, "your problem, not mine."  
Susan heard more students arriving, some of them chatting and laughing as they entered the classroom.   
"What did you do?" she whispered to Michael.  
He smiled, "sleeping gas with extra strong odour. I have set it up so that it will be activated in a few minutes from now. I think it will be a sufficient distraction."  
She nodded, she heard the door of the classroom closing. This must have meant that Amycus was already there.   
"Lets get the hell out of here," he whispered, "They mustn't find us anywhere near this place." 

 

Susan and Michael entered the Room of Requirement to find Dennis, Colin, Hannah, Neville and Luna. The Creeveys looked pale and weak but were otherwise fine.  
"Guys are you okay? Did it work?"  
"It went well," said Hannah, "we had to use the Confundus on some 6th year Slytherins who were guarding Dennis, but other than that we didn't find any obstacles."  
"They will lose it, if they find out what we did. I can already imagine them searching the whole school for Dennis over here," said Neville.  
"They will have to stay here though, won't they? It's the best place to hide," Susan bit her lips.   
"Better being stuck here than being the Carrows' punching bag," Colin smiled weakly.  
"What about Malfoy?" said Susan. Nobody spoke. Malfoy knew how to get in there. Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of Slytherin 7th years probably knew too.  
"I will try something, " Neville stood up, "I want no supporter of Snape and the Carrows to enter this place," he said firmly, "I want no enemy to enter this place."  
"Do you think it will work?" said Hannah, "do you think the room will make it happen because you asked?"  
He shrugged, "it was worth it to try and we can always try to find a way to curse the Slytherins so that they will keep their mouths shut."  
"Where's Ginny Weasley?" asked Michael.  
"Oh, she went to get some food," replied Luna. "Dennis over here hasn't eaten anything for two days."  
"By the way? How did the distraction go? What did you do?" asked Neville, but then the door opened and Ginny Weasley appeared carrying some bowls with food.   
"I don't know what you two did," said the red head, "but it was successful. While I was coming here I heard that at least half of the Slytherin seventh years ended up in the hospital wing and that the Carrows are furious," she smiled, "here Dennis dear, I brought you some food."  
"Try to eat slowly," said Hannah.  
"By the way," said Ginny, "Zacharias Smith is in the hospital too."  
Susan's eyes widened, "what?"  
Ginny looked a bit uncomfortable, "he...was apparently inside the DADA class when you two did...whatever you did. Amycus had brought him there for detention or something, to practice the Cruciatus on him."  
"Oh Merlin!" Susan turned pale, "he's alright, isn't he?"  
"Don't worry, the gas might make you a little sick, but it isn't really dangerous," said Michael.  
"I'm going to check on him," decided Susan and she left the room.   
Colin and Dennis were in good hands now. 

 

She entered the hospital wing nervously. Several Slytherins turned to glare at her. She approached Madam Pomfrey. "Ehm, excuse me, is Zacharias Smith here?"  
She raised her eyebrows, "he's over there behind the curtains, but you can't stay here for long, we're exceptionally busy today and you don't want to be found here."  
Susan swallowed. Would it look too suspicious if she visited the hospital wing now? She walked towards the bed, "Zach, can you talk? Are-are you ok?"  
Zacharias Smith's face was almost yellow, he certainly looked sick. "Did you come here to finish me off?"  
"Eh? What?"  
"Oh come on Susie, I know your friends had something to do with it," he whispered making sure the others didn't hear.  
She rolled her eyes, "don't be so dramatic, we didn't want to harm you, we didn't even suspect you would be there. We did it for a good reason, I will explain later."  
"The smell was so horrible some people started vomiting," he said disgusted, " and then I think I passed out, or I fell asleep or something. It was a sleeping gas, right? Well, at least the class was interrupted and I didn't get to be Mr. Guinea Pig. I doubt Amycus will forget though. He was so enraged he looked crazy, well at least more crazy than he normally does. I would advice you to leave though, if they find you here, it might look suspicious."  
"I just came to visit a friend," she said and he blushed a little.   
"Oh, we're friends now? Well, I suppose as your..ehm..friend it's my responsibility to tell you to get the hell out before the Carrows arrive."  
"Will you be alright Zach?"  
"I will survive.”  
"Goodnight Zach."  
"Goodnight Susie."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll find out who did it even if I have to torture every single brat in this school," announced Amycus Carrow, his face a mask of rage, "whoever knows anything about yesterday's incident, step up now, before it's too late for all of you."  
Susan shuddered and paled. Ernie and Hannah looked just as shaken. Did he mean it? Were they going to torture students? Should she perhaps surrender now to avoid any bigger punishment?  
"Don't even think about it Susie," whispered Ernie, "giving up now will only make things worse later. We need to stand up for ourselves instead of letting them walk over us, remember?"  
She nodded hesitantly and looked around. Her eyes met Theodore Nott's. The Slytherin boy raised his eyebrows and smirked. She looked away quickly.  
Susan could almost feel Nott's gaze, even with her back turned. Did he remember something? Was she in trouble? Why was he staring at her? Or was it all in her head? She shuddered.   
"Hannah,take a look at the Slytherin table discreetly," she told her friend.  
As if ignoring the word 'discreetly' Hannah turned her entire body towards the Slytherins and stared at them. Susan mentally slapped herself," Merlin's beard Hannah, you couldn't have been less subtle."  
The blonde blushed, "what's wrong with the Slytherins anyway?"  
"I think...Theodore Nott is staring at me..Maybe it's in my head, but don't look at them that way damn it!"  
"Oh, he is staring," said the other girl, "but maybe it's because I'm staring too. But why? What happened? Do you think he suspects something?"  
"I don't know," she stood up, ”I’m getting out of here, I need some air.”  
She got out of the castle and took a deep breath. The weather was surprisingly warm for an autumn day in Scotland. She briefly wondered is Justin Finch-Fletchley was somewhere out there, hiding. Perhaps he had fled the country with his family? And Harry Potter…Susan really wished he was safe.  
Some other students were out there too. She recognized Michael Corner with a girl, snogging next to the lake. She rolled her eyes. Old habits die hard.  
“Ehm, excuse me are you Bones?” she heard a voice. She turned and found a short Ravenclaw boy looking nervous.  
“Yes, is there a problem?”  
“Professor Carrow said he wanted to see you in his office, I’m sorry,” he said quickly without looking at her.  
Her heart started beating loudly. Did they suspect something? Did Theodore Nott say anything?  
She started shaking. The boy turned and left. Michael Corner and his girl, a Gryffindor that was named Demelza-something must have heard what happened because they approached her.  
“What does Carrow want?” said Demelza.  
“Michael are you sure you did the memory charm correctly?” asked Susan.  
“I’m fairly confident I did it right,” said the black boy who however didn’t sound so confident now. “Listen, they probably just want to interrogate you. If they knew what we did, they would send some gang of Slytherins to capture you, no doubt. If they pressure you too much, blame me for everything but say you don’t know about the Creeveys.”  
“What if they use Veritaserum?”  
He paled. They had not considered that possibility. The three kids stood there silently for several minutes.

 

She tried to stop shaking as she knocked on Carrow’s door. The last thing she needed was to look even more suspicious.  
“Get in!” barked Amycus, “sit down.”  
She did what she was told deciding it was the best tactic for now. She shouldn’t enrage a man like him.  
“Who threw the sleeping gas in my class?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Who freed the mudblood?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Where are the mudbloods hiding?”  
“I don’t know.”  
He glared at her and grabbed a small bottle with a colorless liquid. She gasped. Veritaserum!  
“Drink this fucking thing before I shove it down your throat,” he said impatiently, “I know you know something, you’re just like your aunt the nosy cunt.”  
She started shaking and tried to think of a way to make it look like she drank the liquid without actually doing it. She couldn’t fool him, it was over.  
She grabbed the bottle before the Death Eater forced her and started sipping while wishing for a miracle to happen.   
“Ok, now where are the mudbloods?”  
“I-I don’t know,” she lied. Her eyes widened, did the potion not work?  
“Who was behind the sleeping gas incident?”  
“I don’t know.”  
He sneered at her and looked at the half-empty bottle in disgust. “You think you’re something else, don’t you? Did you take an antidote before coming here?”  
“No Sir.”  
“You’re worthless,” he told her, “a worthless annoying little bitch, just like Amelia.”  
She couldn’t help glaring at him.  
“Oh now, you’re looking at me like that. Do you disagree that your aunt was a corrupted liar? Did you not learn your lesson the last time?”  
She knew she had to lie, but couldn’t bring herself to do it, so instead she remained silent. It was apparently the wrong reaction because Amycus looked enraged.  
“Oh you didn’t learn your lesson, perhaps we need to bring some kids whose families suffered because of your nosy lying bitch of an aunt. Just wait here and don’t move, don’t touch anything, I will know.”  
He rushed out of the room slumming the door behind him. Susan didn’t dare to disobey him because she feared the worst. Students whose families had suffered because of her aunt? Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, their fathers had ended up in Azkaban two years ago after the battle in the Ministry. Were they going to take it out on her because her aunt threw their criminal parents in prison?  
Amycus returned some minutes later with Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott.   
“It’s a shame Mr. Malfoy couldn’t come because he’s still sick after your friends tried to poison us, I’m sure he would want to punish you for what you did to his family,” Amycus smirked sadistically.  
“I didn’t…” she started saying.  
“Mr. Crabbe how did you feel when your father was imprisoned?” he interrupted her.  
“I felt rage,” he said, looking at her hatefully.   
“How about you Mr. Nott, your father was your only family, wasn’t he? He died in Azkaban before the Dark L- I mean before he rightfully escaped with the others,” said Amycus.  
“Yes.” Nott’s face was unreadable.  
“How do you feel that the person responsible for your father’s death is right in front of you?”  
“Angry,” said the boy simply.  
“And do you want to punish her for what she and her aunt did? Do you want to punish her for what her friends did to our class yesterday?”  
“Do we know she was involved?” asked Nott.  
Amycus groaned, “apparently she doesn’t know anything. I interrogated with the Veritaserum Snape made for me, but I’m sure some of her friends were involved. After all we know all Hufflepuffs are blood traitors.”  
“Snape you say…” Theodore studied her curiously. Susan felt uncomfortable under his gaze.  
“Of course it was Snape, I would never trust that sleazy, traitorous Slughorn to make such a potion,” spat Amycus, “now back to our topic. You boys will learn an important lesson today and that is punishing corruption. In front of us have a blood-traitor, advocate of wizarding suicide who is just like her aunt no doubt. We’re going to beat the corruption out of her. We’re doing her a favor.”  
“Can I Crucio her?” said Crabbe enthusiastically.   
“Of course my boy, it is your right to do so.”   
Vincent Crabbe walked towards her with his wand raised. She shivered. His eyes looked cruel and wondered, how did he end up like this. How could he be so pleased with the idea of torturing another person.   
The door suddenly opened. Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout were pale and panting.  
“Mr. Carrow,” said the Head of Gryffindor coldly, “I was informed that you planned to interrogate Miss Bones with Veritaserum,” her eyes darkened, “did Miss Bones confess to any misbehavior?”  
Amycus turned red and gritted his teeth, “No, I’m just teaching these kids a lesson, what is it to you?”  
“I was just concerned about the nature of this lesson,” she narrowed her eyes, “performing spells on students is illegal after all.”  
The Death Eater laughed, “illegal? Yea, right. DO you think you can arrest me Minerva?”  
“No, your friends have a lot of power over the legal system after all. However, as long as I am here, I’ll do anything in my power to protect these students.”  
“You can’t do whatever you want old hag,” he spat, “accept that we have the power now. I don’t know why the Dark Lord even keeps you alive.”  
“You used Veritaserum and saw Miss Bones is innocent, why don’t you let her go now?” said Ms. Sprout.  
“YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOUR TIME WILL COME SOON.”  
“Do you wish to fight us Mr. Carrow?” said MacGonagall.  
Amycus was fuming with anger, “you’re only alive because the world will find it suspicious if two well-known teachers disappeared,” he spat, “but opposing me is the wrong move Minerva. You made a mistake today and you’ll pay for it,” he turned towards Susan and barked, “get the fuck out of here, but we’re the ones who will have the last word.”  
“It isn’t over,” said Crabbe with disdain, “I will remember you Bones.”  
Susan dashed to the door. Pomona Sprout hugged her. The door closed behind them but they could hear Amycus Carrow swearing loudly.  
“It’s okay dear,” whispered Ms. Sprout, “we will not let than man hurt you.”  
“Do you need to go to the hospital wing Miss Bones?” asked MacGonagall.  
“No, I’m fine, they didn’t touch me,” she said.   
“Go and find your friends and tell them you’re okay,” said the head of Gryffindor. Susan nodded.   
“Oh and Miss Bones? Do try to make sure there is no other incident like yesterday,” the old woman sighed. “We’re doing our best to protect the students, but these people have a lot of power outside of the school, you know that right?”  
Susan nodded. MacGonagall smiled a little, “and make sure the Creeveys are safe,” she whispered.


End file.
